


Help, I did something dumb!

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, OHWeekDay1, OnghwangWeek, Some Humor, dumb!ong, hot!hwang, sungwoon mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Minhyun helps Seongwu get out of the closet.





	Help, I did something dumb!

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly crack and kinda of rushed, so sorry~ >_< I love OngHwang very much, but I haven't really prepared well for this awesome appreciation week. I have a better fic in store, but it's unfinished so it will take awhile to publish... :/ Anyways~ HAPPY ONGHWANG WEEK FOR EVERYONE OF THIS BEAUTIFUL CULT!!! I just wanna say it's amazing what you guys did. I'm not as active in this tag (mostly i write 2park) but wow, your dedication is INCREDIBLE! ♡

Seongwu was a self-sufficient person. He prided himself in being able to get away of his own messes with his own abilities and a fair share of charm and good looks. He didn’t like asking for help if he could avoid it. Much less from Hwang Minhyun, the epitome of all things right and proper. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

He was alone in the hotel room he shared with Sungwoon and Minhyun. He was quite sure Sungwoon went to take a stroll in Melbourne. _Always the tourist!_ They had barely landed, Seongwu himself still getting used to the climate changes and the jet-lag made his mind a bit hazy. So he would just have to save the sight-seeing for later.

 

Minhyun was in the shower when it all happened. Probably making sure every inch of his 5'11'' body was getting even more immaculate. Seongwu was going next, so he was looking for some clothes and clean underwear in his baggage.

 

Being not the most organized person, he usually would just let his baggage open inside the closet, and he was on his way to do just that, but his clumsy self tripped with his open baggage in hand and he landed on his knees inside the closet, clothes scattered all over. What came next was the resounding _S_ _LAM!_ of closing doors. First of all: _Ouch!_ _That hurt like a bitch._ Wide-eyed and confused, he found himself in complete darkness… As he reached for the doors, he discovered they didn’t give way. Second: _Shit!_ He got locked in the closet.

 

This would be hilarious if it wasn't worrisome. He was slightly claustrophobic and the closet was pitch black. He tried to push the doors open from the inside, but no such luck. He was stuck there with a bunch of tousled clothes. To make matters worse he was pretty sure he left his cellphone on the nightstand charging.

 

He was never meant to be in the closet. Not even figuratively speaking. He was out and proud thank you very much! Well, as much out an idol could be away from the scrutinizing gaze of the public eye. It was not like he was doing much with his love life anyways, there was nothing to dig in, really.

 

It was getting hard to breath. The silence outside was astounding and knowing Minhyun he would take at least another good 15 minutes on the shower. _Damn that_ _big-headed_ _meticulous clean freak!_

 

_What can I do? What can I do?_

 

He started in a small voice “Minhyunie? Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun?” that soon enough turned into desperate cries for help “HWANG MINHYUN, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FOR ME OR YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!” combined with some punches and kicks at the doors for good measure.

 

Nothing.

 

There was still water running in the bathroom. And if he strained his ears enough, he was pretty sure his groupmate was singing in the bath.

 

_SINGING! IN THE BATH! WHEN THIS VERY IMPORTANT EMERGENCY WAS HAPPENING HERE !_

 

 _This was unacceptable!_ The air was getting stuffy and his throat was getting hoarse by the minute from all the straining he was doing by yelling. This would not be good for the concert later. He kept banging on the door deciding to spare his voice for a bit.

 

He heard a door opening. _Minhyun!_ He was pretty sure that it was him humming… _D_ _eaf_ _bastard_ _._ Then the hum suddenly stopped.

 

“Weird...I swear I could hear some weird noises coming from the room a while back...” _Oh, really, now?_ How could he have not heard Seongwu before when he was screaming his lungs out?

 

Seongwu started banging, with more force now and with added enthusiasm “Minhyun! Hwang Minhyun!” _He better hear him now, for Christ’s sake!_

 

“Seongwu?” asked a confused Minhyun searching around for Ong Seongwu but not seeing him anywhere in the room.

 

“Help, I did something dumb!” cried in desperation Seongwu. _The humiliation!_

 

The frantic tone sent Minhyun into an alert state paying more attention to the source of the noise. It was getting closer... The closet!

 

“Are you...in the closet? How fitting.” He chuckled good-natured at the double meaning.

 

“DON’T- even think about making a joke right now, Mr. Hwang...get me out of here! It’s dark and I can’t breath!” said Seongwu in a tone not to be messed up with.

 

Minhyun rushed to unlock its doors from where faint bangs were still being heard. When the door opened, Seongwu, that was pressed against the doors, crashed into Minhyun making them both fall on the ground in a mess of limbs.

 

Minhyun’s melodic laugh tinkled under him reverberating in his solid and naked chest where Seongwu had landed on. “Don’t laugh. It wasn’t funny.” he said raising his upper body using his arms to look at the other guy.

 

“It kind of was. How did you even got stuck there?” Minhyun asked getting Ong’s bangs out of his eyes, his foxy shaped eyes disappearing in pretty half moons as it always did when he found something amusing.

 

Seongwu didn’t want to be laughed at so he just mumbled the answer praying for Minhyun to not make too much fuss or fun of him. “I tripped”, a pout never leaving his lips.

 

“Silly, Ongcheongie! Always so clumsy. It’s ok, you’re ok now.” Minhyun hugged him with a wide smile on his face, his fingers threading his hair strands in a comforting way.

 

Seongwu closed his eyes, basking in the taller’s man warmth until his brain registered that Minhyun was pretty much naked under him, only a small towel covering Minhyun’s family’s jewels. Seongwu’s heart skipped a beat at the realization. Suddenly he got very self-conscious, blushing scarlet and wanting to get away from there as quickly as he could.

 

He tried to lift himself up, but fumbled instead, in an attempt to avoid looking at Minhyun’s eyes, face or anywhere near his way too hot toned body. _Where the fuck_ _did_ _that thought c_ _o_ _me from_ _?_

 

Minhyun, seeing his struggle, stood up first and offered a hand to lift the Seongwu that sat in the ground, hands in his shirt trying to calm down his thunderous heartbeats.

 

“Hey, you ok down there?” asked a worried Minhyun to a very flushed Ong Seongwoo. _Down there_ _?_ Ong’s eyes went straight to the budge a few centimeters away from his face.

 

 _HOLY SHIT! GAY PANIC! GAY PANIC!_ An imaginary siren sounded inside his head as Seongwu scampered away in desperation picking up some random clothes in the closet and bolting as fast as he could to the bathroom, locking the door in the process.

 

“GO AWAY, HWANG MINHYUN! EVERYTHING IS JUST FINE! THANK YOU! BYE!”

 

“Ok? You’re welcome, I guess...” walked away a weirded out Minhyun. He was just trying to help. He started to wonder what the hell was wrong with Ong. Clucking his tongue he just went to his bag to find some comfortable clothes to put and finally finish reading his book.

 

Meanwhile, Seongwu was still glued to the door, palpitations a mile per minute, while his traitorous brain reproduced the most bizarre images of his bandmate in somewhat suggestive positions with only a flimsy towel making his heart beat even more wildly.

 

_What is this feeling? Why is my heart acting dumb too? And who will help me now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡♡♡ And a special thanks to my cute new friend and beta @YuErsTruly!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
